


home

by spicytozier



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, basically just domestic fluff, dan comes back from sri lanka, its v cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytozier/pseuds/spicytozier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sometimes i question whether or not you love the internet more than you love me," phil said, crossing his long legs as he gazed at dan while he typed frantically. dan scoffed, looking at phil for a second.</p><p>"don't be ridiculous- of course i love the internet more than i love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing phan and i loved it.
> 
> it's cute u should keep reading.

dan had been having a long ass day, and the fast moving train felt like it was crawling along the long railway line. the only thing he'd been seeing through the window was field after field of nothing. it wasn't long before he felt his eyes drooping lazily. he crossed his arms, gazing out the window and praying that the train would stop in london soon.

-

he was awakened by the shuffling bodies around him, and as he looked outside the window he noticed the familiar train station and sighed with the relief of it all. he wiped his face with a yawn, standing up and grabbing his bag. he shuffled out of the train carriage and into the busy station, swiping his ticket and finally stretching his long legs. he smiled at the familiarity of london's hustle and bustle, making his way to the busy underground for a quick tube journey home.

as quick as it was, it couldn't feel longer. he longed for the comfort of his sofa crease- and after a long, wifiless week he couldn't crave home more. the tube finally pulled to a slow stop in the underground station, and he sighed with relief. dan hopped up from his seat, hastily walking out and up the escalator. he fell into a quick step, watching his black shoes as he walked along the familiar route home. he stepped back and looked up at the familiar building, sighing in content.

he opened the door, smiling at the familiar scent of apple and walked along the corridor. he found his way to his own door and pushed in the key. he adjusted his bag on his back and was welcomed home with a waft of cinammon from upstairs. he cracked another tired smile at the familiarity before calling out an "i'm home!" to phil.

he heard shuffling and a loud 'thud', followed by a loud "dan!" and he chuckled as he climed the last step.

phil stood in the hallway, pale skin complimented by one of dan's dark sweaters. his glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, bright blue eyes looking tired.

"phil!" dan sarcastically exclaimed back, dropping his bag on the floor as phil skipped over enthusiastically. he opened his arms for the older man, almost being knocked over by the force of the tight grip phil held on his torso. dan closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of phil's black hair. he'd always loved the raspberry shampoo. "i missed you, too." dan laughed as phil kept his tight grip. phil giggled, pulling away with a small smile.

"you're so tanned! you have to tell me everything, what was it like? did you get any sunburns?" phil rambled as he made his way to the lounge, a previous episode of 'friends' emitting loudly from their television. dan chuckled as he followed.

"phil, i've been texting you all week," he slipped off his shoes, finally sliding into his beloved spot on the couch. "besides, i'm really tired and i miss the internet." phil let out an exasperated sigh, flopping down next to the worn out man beside him. he leaned over onto dan's shoulder, pulling one of his hands into his own. he'd always loved to feel the warmth of dan's fingers in his own, and absentmindedly found his way to them from time to time. dan didn't mind- if he was honest he quite liked the small touches. it felt good to be home. 

"phil?" dan mumbled sleepily. 

"yeah dan?" phil replied, still fiddling with dan's hand.

"can you make me tea?" dan asked quietly. phil laughed, letting go of dan's hand and getting up from the couch. dan flashed him an overdramatic smile, sarcastically blowing phil a kiss as he walked towards the kitchen. he pinched phil's bum as he walked past, earning a yelp from the older man. dan laughed, pulling his laptop over from the side table.

he was scrolling through twitter, and noticed all of the compliments on a selfie he posted with a baby elephant over in sri lanka. he smiled at the nice replies and laughed at the sarcastic ones. it always made him happy to know he had such a sarcastic relationship with his fans, it made them feel more like friends.

phil's sock clad feet guided him back into the lounge, two hot mugs in his hand. dan smiled, taking his signature doge mug as phil sipped his coffee happily from a plain white one.

"sometimes i question whether or not you love the internet more than you love me," phil said, crossing his long legs as he gazed at dan while he typed frantically. dan scoffed, looking at phil for a second.

"don't be ridiculous- of course i love the internet more than i love you." he replied, looking back at his macbook. phil giggled, shaking his head in reply before switching the television channel.

-

after an hour of internet, dan decided he should probably head to bed since he'd technically been awake for over 19 hours. jetlag was a bitch and dan didn't even know if he could keep his eyes open any longer. it was only 11, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

with an overdramatic sigh, dan placed his laptop once again on the side table, contemplating falling asleep on the couch; and then remembered the aching feeling he had in his neck for a week after the last time he was too lazy to get up. he hauled his body from the comfortable sofa crease, stretching his arms into the air and exposing his lower stomach. 

phil had been in his room for a while, so dan decided to check on him before saying goodnight. he shuffled over to phil's bedroom, noticing the already ajar door and pushed it open slightly wider. he was met with an empty bed and furrowed his eyebrows. and 

"phil?" he called out. after getting no reply, he moved towards his own bedroom door and coaxed it open. his heart melted at the sleeping man-child cuddled into his bed. phil's glasses were slightly crooked on his nose, and his small waist was exposed from under his pyjama shirt. his face was pressed into dan's black pillow and legs tangled in the blanket. dan mentally awed at the sight before switching off the light- letting the dim fairy lights be the main source of brightness in the room. 

clumsily, dan managed to remove his skinny jeans without waking phil. he quietly tiptoed over to the bed, carefully removing phil's glasses and placing them on the nightstand. phil sleepily mumbled, eyes flickering open gently. dan smiled, tapping his nose.

"close your eyes, sorry i'm loud." dan whispered. phil groggily nodded, closing his eyes and untangling himself from the blanket. dan was relieved he wouldn't have that job, because he knew that it would end up with someone (him) getting kicked in the face. he pulled the blanket over phil and finally climbed into his bed. he sighed happily, scooting over to phil and absorbing some body heat. it was silent for a few moments before phil spoke up.

"missed you while you were gone, so i slept in your bed," dan sleepily chuckled, and phil turned around so he could face dan, tucking his hand under his own head. "it's comfortable too." phil added, letting his eyes flutter closed. dan leaned in and chastely connected their lips in a small kiss. phil's lips curved at the corners and dan quickly kissed his nose.

"missed you too, phil," he whispered before letting his own eyes close. "but mainly i missed the internet."

"shut up, you idiot." phil laughed, leaning his head on dan's chest and falling asleep easily with the sweet tingle of happiness in his chest.


End file.
